disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Be Prepared
Be Prepared is one of five songs written for The Lion King. It was created by composer Elton John, and lyricist Tim Rice. The song is performed by the voice actors for Scar, Jeremy Irons, as well as the voice actors for Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jim Cummings. The song serves as the villain song for the film. In the film, Scar meets with his hyena henchmen, and scolds them for failing to kill Simba, as part of one of Scar's earlier plots, when they were given a chance. Shenzi and Banzai note that it was impossible due to the interference of Mufasa, and sarcastically ask whether they should have killed Mufasa. Scar answers with "Precisely," gaining the hyenas attention. As the song opens, Scar takes note of the hyena's stupidity, but notes that that if they ally themselves with him they might be useful. Scar explains that his plan is to kill both Simba and Mufasa, and then take the throne for himself, since he will be the only eligible heir. Scar makes the hyenas an offer: Help Scar usurp the throne, and Scar will allow them into the Pride Lands where they will never hunger again. The hyenas readily accept, and quickly reveal that they number in the hundreds. The rest of the song talks about the power and the benefits that both parties will have under Scar's reign. The song features diverse imagery, with the background colors becoming more intense throughout the song. One section features the entire clan of hyenas marching in goose-step, modeled after Nazi and Soviet Propaganda, turning their noses sharply to look at Scar sitting upon a high balcony a la Adolf Hitler/Josef Stalin. At the end of the song, Scar sits in front of a waning crescent moon, in order to remind us of the hammer and sickle symbol on a Communist Soviet flag. Part of the song features in the sequel The Lion King 1½. The opening is played as Timon and Pumbaa unknowingly wander through sections of the Elephant Graveyard to see if it would make a good home, but stumble in even as the clan of hyenas begins their famous 'goose-step' routine. The song also features in the live musical version of the original film. It reprises briefly at Mufasa's funeral as Scar becomes king. Lyrics heard only in the album version Scar: I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain. I know that your powers of retention ''Are as wet as a warthog's backside. '' ''But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions '' ''The lights are not all on upstairs. '' ''But we're talking kings and successions! Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime. '' ''Be prepared for sensational news. '' ''A shining new era, is tip-toeing nearer. Shenzi: And where do we feature? Scar: Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid, '' ''But you'll be rewarded, '' ''When at last, I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared! Speech Banzai: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! Uh, for what? Scar: For the death of the king! Banzai: Why? Is he sick? Scar: No, fool, we're gonna kill him. Simba, too. Shenzi : Great idea! Who needs a king? Shenzi and Banzai: No king! No King! La-la-la-la-la! Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! Banzai: '''But you said, uh... '''Scar: I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! '''Shenzi, Banzai, and the Hyena Clan:' Yay! All right! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Hyena Clan: King, King, King. It's great that we'll soon be connected '' ''With a king who'll be all time adored. Scar: Of course, quid Pro Quo, you're expected '' ''To take certain duties on board. '' ''The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is... YOU WOULDN'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME! So prepare for the coup of the century. '' ''Be prepared for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning, ''(We'll have food!) ''Tenacity spanning, (Lots of food!) Decades of denial, (We repeat!) Is simply why I'll, (Endless meat!) Be king, undisputed, respected, saluted, '' ''And seen for the wonder I am, '' ''Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared! Shenzi/Banzai/Ed: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! All: Be prepared! Trivia *Toward the end of the song, Jeremy Irons, who provided the voice of Scar, said that after the part where he yells, 'You wouldn't get a sniff without me!', his voice gave out and he couldn't sing the rest of the song. Jim Cummings replaced Irons for the rest of the song. Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:The Lion King songs